New Teacher
by Panduh-Fox-love
Summary: There's a new teacher at Konoha High, school for the gifted. Naruto Uzumaki is Gaara's older brother, and Gaara's best friend Sasuke is falling for the new teacher faster than Ino can fly. Problem is, Naruto isn't exactly human, and Sasuke befriends a fox


Oh god I should not be starting another fic! OH NO! SOMEBODY STOP ME! But if I don't, my head will explode.

o.0

Yes, yes it will.

~General POV~

Mythology/history teacher. Probably one of the most important positions at Konoha high, and one of the hardest to get into. Which is why the new teacher had the biggest grin you've ever seen on a human being as he walked through the large oak doors.

Of course, he wasn't a human. Naruto Uzumaki was his human name, yes. But that didn't mean he was a human. It was hard to hide, being the most powerful beings ever to be alive in a human form. He did a very good job though, considering. Besides the slitted eyes and whisker marks, he looked normal. He walked through the large doors proudly and his feet, clad in black stomping boots, thudded against the floor.

Why, might you ask, was the Kyuubi no Kitsune walking into a high school, happy and excited? Why is he even in Konoha? Well, it's an easy question to answer. He was stuck in his human form.

Yeah, a long time ago he had a hissy fit. Some buildings got crushed, but it wasn't his fault he was _drunk_! Anyway, some smart ass magi decided to pin him to his human form. So, twenty one years later, he finally had the chance to put his smarts and experience to the test. And his patience. Oh well, twenty one years stuck in human form had changed him. He was still irresponsible like he used to be, he still joked way, way too much. But he had gotten patient. You'd think a thousand year old demon would _have _patience already, but no. Not Kyuubi.

And to prove that point, Naruto slammed open the door to his first period class with a huge grin, his long black coat swishing wildly behind him. The class, consisting of babbling girls and depressed looking boys, quieted immediately and looked up, stunned. The blonde stomped into the room, still grinning, and slapped his case onto his desk.

"Whose ready to be stuffed with so much knowledge you feel like puking?" He yelled, glancing around at the class eagerly and trying not to crack up at their faces. There was an echo of surprised silence until one person stood up, her pink hair flying madly.

"You're late!" She screeched, green eyes flaring. Naruto bit his lip, trying not to laugh. While doing so, the girl decided to rant some more. "It's twenty minutes after school started! This class is really, really important to us so we expect-"

Naruto held up a hand, finally shutting the girl up as his other hand clasped his stomach willing himself not to roll around on the floor laughing. "Lighten up pinky." The girl blushed and sat down slowly. "Now." Naruto slid the clasp open to his case and began pulling some things out.

"So, this is history and mythology, which in many cases are one in the same." He chuckled as he noticed a boy sleeping in the back. He would have to fix that, eventually. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, you can call me Sensei or Uzumaki-san or Naruto, I don't really give a shit." He pulled out a piece of paper, examining the coffee stain with more interest than he really had in the class itself.

"U-Uzumaki-san?" The blonde jerked up, his sharp demon eyes focusing on a purple haired girl in the front row.

"Yeah?"

"Y-you're not supposed to swear in class…" She twiddled her thumbs, staring at the ground. Naruto cocked his head.

"So what? Those idiots upstairs won't fire me anyway!" A wide grin spread across his face. "They don't have the balls to fire me! Muhahahaha!" He thrust a fist in the air for a dramatic scene. Once the lightning and darkness had faded he casually began to pull things from his brief case again, ignoring or perhaps not caring about the astonished faces on his student's faces. Needless to say this will be the most interesting class they've had yet.

Suddenly, the boy who was sleeping (and now drooling) gave a start, looked up, decided nothing interesting was happening, and set his head back on the desk. Naruto reached into his case, clutched his hand around something and threw it at the boy, hitting him square in the forehead.

"Have some chocolate and WAKE UP!" The blonde yelled. Shikimaru stared at his teacher and glanced to where the object was sitting on the floor. Sure enough, it was a bar of Hershey's chocolate.

~Dean~

Why was Naruto throwing chocolate at students? Well, sure anyone would through anything at Shikimaru to get him to wake up. But why did Naruto have to do it? Sarutobi sighed and glanced out the window. The bell was about to ring for lunch. The stories he had heard of the new Mythology teacher were worrying, especially because all he heard about was the first period's incidents. And what about second period? How were they faring? He stared at the blue sky, lost in thought. What was he thinking, allowing Kyuubi to be brought here? Then again, he didn't really have much of a choice.

Konoha high school, school for the "gifted". Meaning: weird, strange, freaks, unusual people and children with special powers. Most common are shape shifters. Sarutobi had a hard time watching them, and making sure they got to class. After all, Ino could turn into a bird and just fly away. Others had menial powers, transforming shapes in this plane by first affecting the others. It took a lot of study. And Kyuubi could train more than enough students; Sarutobi just didn't want him to. First of all, the demon would probably teach them destructive magic, and second to use those powers of his would scare many people and reveal his identity.

The strongest demon, in the middle of a high school, with gifted children? How could this not go wrong?

~Sasuke POV~

I hate school. Don't get me wrong, it was kind of fun. I had Shikimaru, Gaara, Kiba and Neji. They at least, entertained me enough to make waking up each morning worthwhile. Still, schools sucks. Not to mention, I have the period after lunch with the crazy new teacher in Myth class. Yeah, it's technically Mythology/History but everyone calls it Myth. And everyone loves the class. Until today.

I was lucky enough to have Kiba and Gaara in Myth next period, so I wouldn't suffer alone at least. But still, the stories I heard…what was this teacher thinking? Nobody acted that way anymore, and I was surprised to hear Shikimaru describe him in more than one word this time. And yet, every time we started to talk about the new teacher while eating lunch, Gaara just got quiet. He was quiet most of the time, but not around us. He changed the subject and distracted us. Well, he didn't distract Shikimaru, but he was too lazy to care. I glanced at Gaara, who was now trying to talk to Kiba about types of dogs. For some reason, they got into that conversation a lot… I crunched my eyebrows and looked to Shikimaru, who was picking at the peas on his plate. Seriously, what school serves peas?

"So what's going on Gaara?" I asked, stopping Kiba in the middle of a rant. The red head glared at me angrily, and usually that would make anyone shiver in their seats. Not me, I'm an Uchiha. I just gave him a small grin as he didn't answer. "Why don't you want to talk about the new teacher?"

Shikimaru looked up. "Yeah, Uzumaki-san isn't that bad."

Gaara sighed and shook his head. "…Can't hide anything from you two. Fine." He reached up and pulled his hair nervously. "It's just…weird, I guess. Being around him." He seemed to grow red in the face. "It's been so long…I don't know what to say…" I almost choked on my own saliva. What the hell was Gaara talking about? Before anyone of us could react, two arms reached out from behind the red head and wrapped themselves around him. Gaara froze, his eyes wide as Naruto's whiskered cheek pressed against his in a wide smile, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Aww Shuku-chan! That's so sweet!" Naruto said smiling, his voice dripping with love. What. The. Hell. That's all I could think. What the hell was going on? Why was the new teacher hugging Gaara from behind? I just blinked in surprise and the rest of the table stared. Even Shikamaru's mouth had dropped. Garra, however, was sweating. Which made the rest of us stare more. Who was this man, to make Gaara of all people sweat? Suddenly, the warm, sunny air turned cold as Uzumaki-san's eyes grew dark, his arms restricting more around Gaara's neck.

"You never wrote Shuku." Gaara's eyes grew wide with shock and Naruto continued. "You never called, or contacted me in any way. You little bastard." He snarled, showing his teeth. "Almost five years and not a single word to your _**caring older brother?" **_

Oh no. Gaara had an older brother. Who happened to be our new teacher. Who acted crazier than Gaara himself.

School sucks. And because it's so very true, I'm going to say it again. School. Sucks.


End file.
